


[The Knives] Were As Sharp As We Were In Love

by 888mph



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Episode Tag, Implied Canon Spousal Abuse, M/M, Mentions of Canon Child Abuse, Mentions of Canon Rape, Run Iggy Run, The Author Would Like to Blame her Need to Write this Fic on Noel Fisher, The Author in No Way Approves of Sammi/Iggy, s5e06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888mph/pseuds/888mph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is so fucking tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[The Knives] Were As Sharp As We Were In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed.
> 
> Title from Marilyn Manson's Running to the Edge of the World

_"He's gonna be fine, Mickey, you'll see. The hospital is going to find the meds and fix him right."_

"I don't know, Mandy. Fiona and Lip say's the same with their mom and the meds never worked for her."

_"Yeah, well, but he's Ian, he's different. And he has you, which is more than Monica ever had."_

"Fat lot if good it did."

 _"Okay, but--"_ Her words get cut by what sounds a door being slammed followed by yelling. _"Gotta go,"_ Mandy whispers, and even through the receiver he can hear the panic in her voice.

"Is that Kenyatta? Do I need to come down there and end that fucker for good?"

Mandy's laugh comes bitter and hollow and too wet for his taste.

 _"Like you don't have enough on your plate already,"_ she says and hangs up.

"Mandy? _Mandy!_ " Mickey yells into the silent cellphone, before throwing it against the wall and watching it break into a satisfying million of pieces.

He presses the heel of his hands against his eyes, like that's going to push back the tears threatening to spill out. All of his life he's never cried like he did these past days.

Shit, he never cried before he kissed Ian that first time. Not when his mom died, not when Terry beat the shit out of him, not even when he had to hold Mandy's broken and terrified form through the night after Terry left her bedroom, too drunk to tell his daughter from his dead wife.

He's tired. He's so fucking tired, he's starting to understand why Ian won't get out of bed when he's down, because all Mickey want is to sleep and never wake up, live in a dreamworld where Ian is healthy and Mandy is safe, where his _family_ is safe.

He should have just let Ian slit Kenyatta's throat that day. He should have let Ian kill Kenyatta and he should have kicked Lip in the ass, who thinks he can study and fuck his way out of being Southside and into his Ivy-- Ivory Tower, instead of showing Mandy she doesn't have to literally walk to her death.

Fucking Gallaghers.

Shit! He forgot about the new long-lost Gallagher sister, who spreads her legs to anyone with a dick and half a beer. He has to keep Iggy locked up and away from the Alibi. With the Milkoviches' track record where the Gallaghers are concerned, she'd be moving in with that weird kid of hers in no time.

There's a commotion coming from his room and suddenly the door slams open, Svetlana stomping out and dragging a bunch of trash bags behind her.

"The fuck you think you're doing in my room?"

"Taking away Orange Boy's things," she says, a weird glint in her eyes. "He's staying here no more!"

"Whoa, whoa, what?"

"He took baby! Your boyfriend is fucking danger!"

"The fuck do you think you are to decide if Ian stays or not? This is still my house!"

" _He took Yevgeny!_ she shrieks and falls on the couch, sobbing into her hands.

Mickey glares at Nika, who's leaning against a wall with the baby in her arms, looking as bored and empty as a store mannequin.

She was supposed to take care of Svetlana. That was the agreement. Even if Svetlana only meant in bed, judging by how loud she screams when they lock themselves in their bedroom ("strong tongue," she had said). Still, the fact is that the occasional buck she brings home from a back alley handjob means nothing when Svetlana just pushed a fucking person out of her cooch for a couple of yuppies so that they could have food on their table and is now a hormonal mess because of it, miles away from the cold, heartless bitch he grew so fond of.

Because somewhere along the line he and Svetlana became friends, and isn't that a fucking riot? Mickey knows Terry didn't walk up to her and asked her kindly if she wouldn't mind raping the gay out of his son. He knows very well that, while that gun wasn't pointed at her head, her life was every bit in danger as Ian's. And once they both got what they wanted and the resentment they had towards each other slipped away, they became buddies.

"Isn't she yours?" he asks Nika, taking the baby from her arms. "Then go take care of her. And put some damned clothes on," he adds, when he notices Iggy drooling at her naked tits from the kitchen. "And you stay away from Sam, or Sammi, or whatever the fuck her name is," he tells his brother, pointing a finger at him.

"Who?"

Mickey kicks Yevgeny's bassinet inside his room, closing the door behind him, before putting the baby down to sleep. Yevgeny sighs happily and closes his eyes, smacking his tiny lips. Mickey grinds his teeth together. He gets Svetlana, he does: during those hellish hours where no one knew where Ian and the baby were, there were moments he doesn't want to remember, but where he just knew how he'd hate Ian if anything happened to his son.

Mickey Milkovich, doting father. Who would've thunk?

It's the first time Mickey has been in their room since Ian cracked. He lies down on their bed and picks Ian's pillow.

It still smells like him. His sweat, where it pooled on the back of his neck as Ian lay there the night before, while Mickey rode his dick like there was no tomorrow. Like he knew there wasn't going to be a tomorrow.

Mickey couldn't keep Mandy safe. He couldn't keep Ian safe. He couldn't even keep Yevgeny safe and be with Ian at the same time.

He buries his face on Ian's pillow and tries to sleep.


End file.
